


Someone to Lean on

by Feenie



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Spoilers for post rescuing all the Saints, There is possibly some actual romance in this if you squint, Zinyak is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss almost gets killed in the simulator. She needs a little comfort and maybe a nap. Set after you rescue all the Saints, before The Kinzie Gambit. Spoilers for SRTT and SRIV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Lean on

**Author's Note:**

> Alriiight so this originally started as a Johnny/Fem Boss platonic fic that transformed into what you're reading now.
> 
> I accidentally made my Boss look almost like Dr. Strangelove from Metal Gear Peace Walker with Female Voice 1, so if you're wondering how she's supposed to look, there ya go.

The Boss stumbled out of the simulator, holding a hand to her head. All she could think of was the stupid Warden throwing her into a building and just about killing her just before she froze him, then threw a car at him. Or was it a truck? She couldn't remember and she didn't care, she just wanted to sleep.

"Kinzie, how much of the simulation has been hacked?" she questioned, leaning against the railing as she eased herself down the steps of the ship and walked towards Kinzie. The Boss was planning on getting to the rec room, preferably to sleep for about eight years.

"About 79%. We're getting ther--are you okay?" Kinzie asked, looking up from her laptop. She frowned, eyebrows knitting as she looked over at the Boss.

"Yeah. Totally. I...I'm going to be okay," the Boss responded.

"You look like you're nursing the worst hangover since you both celebrated saving Shaundi and mourned Johnny in a single night," Kinzie pointed out.

"...okay, I'm not feeling well. Fucking Warden almost killed me," the Boss admitted, sitting beside Kinzie. "Didn't think he was going to toss me around like a rag doll."

"You need to be more careful. You're our boss and the most powerful woman on Earth...if it was still there," Kinzie reminded. "We need you to be alive and safe. On the topic of Earth, I'm guessing there's some way to bring it back, but it's likely going to involve beating the crap out of Zinyak."

The Boss scrunched her face at the mention of Zinyak. "I hope so. That fucking...ugh, I'm too tired to curse him out," she muttered.

"You could just nap for a while. Johnny and the others could help hack into the simulator a little more," Kinzie suggested.

"...maybe in a bit, don't want to sleep just yet," the Boss admitted. Kinzie looked at her, slightly concerned.

"...do you get headaches this easily?" she asked.

"...yes," the Boss admitted before quickly adding, "Please don't tell anyone. I only ever tell Johnny some personal stuff, I don't really like talking about stuff like this to the other Saints."

"Your secret's safe with me. Do you know if it's sort of a genetic thing? As in, did your mother or father get headaches like this?" Kinzie questioned. She didn't really think something like headaches was exactly personal information, but then again, the Boss never really talked about herself beyond anything related to sex, drugs, alcohol, or the Saints themselves.

The Boss didn't answer at first, and Kinzie wondered if she asked something she shouldn't have. After a few moments, the bleached blonde admitted, "I don't...really know. Never met my birth parents."

"...what happened?" Kinzie quietly asked.

"I don't know," the Boss muttered, looking down at her hands. "They were dead before I ever got a chance to meet them. My foster parents only knew my mother, and she had to go through a ton of shit over me, according to them. The whole deal with that is more personal, and...I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Kinzie fell silent, until she decided to pull the Boss a little closer. She jerked in surprise, not used to the gesture in a non-threatening way.

"...sorry, sorry," the Boss apologized.

"I didn't mean to surprise you like that either, I'm sorry," Kinzie apologized. "But...if you need someone to lean on, figuratively or literally, I'm here, alright?"

"...thanks, Kinzie. I kind of needed that," the Boss thanked, resting her head on Kinzie's shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"No problem. I'll get the others started on working in the simulation. You just rest," Kinzie replied. The Boss gave a grunt in response, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
